


Submission

by tolieawake



Series: Yes, Sir [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: BDSM elements, Established Relationship, Kneeling, M/M, Trust, dom/sub elements, semi-public kneeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Nick and Sean have been in a loving, trusting, dom/sub relationship for some time now.Sean's not having a good day (blame Viktor) - Nick thinks he knows a way to help his lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this forms part of the 'Yes, Sir' series. This ficlet is, itself, much more about their relationship and trust, rather than the smut that made up a lot of the first fic in the series.   
> However, I have rated this ficlet E, in deference to the fact that it does form part of the Yes, Sir series, and the first part more than earns its E rating.

There was an air of tension hanging over the bullpen. Frowning, Nick glanced around. He’d learnt, over time, and through his relationship with Sean, just who on the force was wesen and who wasn’t. Who knew, and who didn’t.

 

All those in the bullpen were either wesen or in the know.

 

Which meant whatever was going on was likely something to do with the wesen community – or their Prince.

 

Nick turned towards the Captain’s office. The door was shut, blinds closed. And everyone walking past seemed to tense further as they got within close proximity.

 

Giving a sharp nod, Nick strode towards the office. Reaching out, he knocked sharply on the door. At the same time, he turned the handle. It was unlocked.

 

Pushing the door open, Nick slipped inside.

 

The Captain was alone, sitting behind his desk. His posture – usually so straight and perfect, slouched down into his chair. There was an air of… helplessness… around the Captain that made Nick ache to do something to help him.

 

Renard glanced up, seeing his detective and lover. “Today isn’t a good day, Nick,” he said, voice tired in a way that made Nick want to bundle him up and put him to bed.

 

That it wasn’t a good day was obvious. But all Nick wanted to do was help.

 

He sank to his knees. The motion was smooth, seamless. Something Nick had done numerous times before in the other man’s presence. But never before at the precinct. Never before anywhere other than the safe haven that was Sean’s home – their home.

 

Looking up at the other man from beneath lowered lashes, Nick took in the weariness weighing down Sean’s frame.

 

“If you want me to leave,” he said, “I will. But I’d like to give you this.”

 

There was a moment’s pause. Nick held his breath, watching.

 

Then Sean nodded. A breath escaped the older man, drawing some of his tension away with it.

 

“My cousin will return shortly,” Sean said, even as his frame softened. It was a warning, Nick knew, and a way out.

 

None of Sean’s cousins were likely to knock politely on the door and then wait to be invited inside. If Nick stayed kneeling, they would likely see him like that.

 

So Sean was letting him know – offering a way for him to leave before that happened.

 

“I know,” Nick replied.

 

A bit more of the tension left Sean’s frame.

 

Nick wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. Why Sean was so tense. Or what Sean’s cousin wanted in Portland. But this – this he could give the other man.

 

“May I?” Nick asked. He tilted his head towards Sean, part deferential bow, part request to move closer.

 

“You may.”

 

Smiling softly, Nick shuffled forward, staying on his knees. He watched as Sean’s eyes darkened. There was desire there, but also something else – relief.

 

Because Nick was giving Sean all the power he currently felt like he didn’t have. Offering himself up, submitting, so that Sean would feel more in control.

 

Reaching Sean’s side, Nick shifted forward until he was by Sean’s legs, tilting his body to lean against them. A soft sigh left his lips, utter contentment at being so close to his Sir. Tilting his head, Nick let his cheek rest against the Captain’s knee.

 

A shuddering breath moved through the older man. Then there was a hand in Nick’s hair. Fingers sifting through his strands. They stroked against his scalp, rubbed gently over his head. Nick sighed, letting his body melt into the touch, going boneless against his Sir.

 

Those fingers tightened, as though Sean was somehow grounding himself through his hold on Nick.

 

Nick leant into the touch – just barely. Welcoming it, without trying to take any of the control back. Sean could do what he liked. Whatever he liked. That’s what Nick was giving him.

 

Kneeling there, leant against Sir’s legs, head on his knee, Nick felt himself beginning to drift. It was so easy… to give up control, to submit. To give himself fully over to his Captain – because that’s what Sean needed right then. To be given, freely, the power and control that he felt without.

 

Nick shivered with delight at the knowledge that he was doing this for his Sir.

 

Felt the gentle ease of tension within Sean’s frame as slowly, slowly, the other man continued to relax. The gentle slide of fingers through his hair. The firm grip that held him tight. The absolute certainty that this, this was something Nick could give to Sean. That it helped.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” the Captain said.

 

Nick didn’t look up. Didn’t move. Simply stayed there, head on Sean’s knee, drifting in the pleasure of giving this to his Sir.

 

 

*

 

 

With Nick, his Nick, knelt by his side, head on his knee, Sean finally felt some of the tension that had been filling him all day begin to ease.

 

Automatically, one hand dropped down to twine between the stands of Nick’s hair, both stroking and holding on. Grounding himself. With each stroke of his hand through Nick’s hair, a bit more of his tension left him.

 

The powerless, helpless feelings he’d been struggling with all day eased – pushed back by the simple pleasure of being given so much control over the other man. Of being trusted that much. With that trust, he felt his thoughts begin to settle. Slowing their frantic rushing and reorganising themselves into something he could work with.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” he called. Despite his earlier words to Nick, and the Grimm’s easy acceptance of the possibility of being seen kneeling before his Captain, Sean still half-expected Nick to stand up, or at the very least shift in discomfort.

 

He didn’t.

 

Fingers tightening in Nick’s hair, Sean felt a bit more of his tension ease.

 

Not only was Nick giving him control, he was allowing others to see that he had given Sean that control. With that control, Sean felt his composure returning. His thoughts cleared. He was in control. He could do this.

 

Captain Benson stepped into the room. One eyebrow rose as he saw the Grimm kneeling beside the Prince, but he made no comment. Rather, he felt quite happy to know the Grimm was willing to publicly – at least, before the wesen community – show his submission to their Prince.

 

“The latest reports,” Benson said, stepping forward and placing the files down on the table.

 

Humming in agreement, Sean lifted his free hand, shifting them to get a better look. Eyes flicking over the details. His other hand remained in Nick’s hair, grounding himself.

 

There was little difference in these reports to the last lot he’d been given. Little chance of them being able to do anything, but…

 

The door opened. “Heads up,” Officer Paella said, poking her head in. “The royal pain’s just left the hotel and is on his way here.”

 

Sean gave a sharp nod, but his eyes remained on a particular line on one of the reports. He pushed it towards Benson. “What do you think?” he asked.

 

 

*

 

 

Drifting, Nick waited for his Sir to let him know what was needed. Right then, he knew, the best thing he could do was simply kneel there, grounding the Captain.

 

If he was needed to go arrest someone, or cut off some heads, or just simply glare at someone – he would be told.

 

People moved in and out of the office, but he didn’t look up.

 

Conversations swirled around him. Voices raising eagerly as it appeared that they had found a solution to whatever problem had been plaguing them – Sean had found a solution.

 

Orders were given, but Nick paid no attention. His own orders were conveyed simply through the grip of the hand in his hair, holding him where he was.

 

His grimm senses prickled with the awareness of wesen moving around them, but Nick ignored that also.

 

He was used to working with a number of wesen officers and detectives, not to mention his own wesen lover. Rather, he felt secure in the knowledge that these were the ones who were seeing him like this – submitting to their Prince.

 

Because they understood – it was more than Nick submitting to his lover, it was the Grimm, submitting to the Prince – the ruler of their Canton.

 

Displaying his allegiance clearly.

 

This was what he’d chosen. _Who_ he’d chosen.

 

It fell silent once more. Sean’s hand tightened in his hair.

 

Nick leant into the pressure, just barely, enough to let Sean know he liked it. He welcomed it. He welcomed whatever the other man wanted.

 

Nick drifted.

 

 

*

 

 

Sean glanced up at a knock on the door to see Benson poking his head inside. The steinadler grinned at him.

 

“It’s done,” he said.

 

Sean let a smirk cross his face. “Good,” he said. He fingers tightened in Nick’s hair, before gentling once more.

 

“Also,” Benson added, “your cousin just entered the Precinct.”

 

Sean gave a sharp nod. Benson withdrew, closing the door behind him.

 

Leaning back in his chair, Sean allowed himself a moment. A moment to simply relax, enjoy a plan brought together, the grimm kneeling by his side. Then he straightened. His cousin would be there soon.

 

There was a knock on the door. Perfunctory. It opened.

 

Sean fixed a scowl on his face.

 

“Viktor,” he said, affecting a tone of surprise. “Did you not learn that in America it is customary to wait to be invited inside after knocking?”

 

His cousin blinked, before smoothly recovering. “Come now, Sean,” he said. “We are family, are we not? Surely such trivial formalities can be done away with? Besides,” he added, “I have come for your answer.”

 

Sean smirked at him. “No,” he said.

 

“No?! You do realise what -”

 

Sean shifted his hand in Nick’s hair, immediately drawing Viktor’s attention to the other person in the room. A person he’d overlooked as he hadn’t expected anyone to be there. His words choked off in his throat.

 

He stared.

 

“Viktor?” Sean asked mildly. “You were saying?”

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Viktor demanded, gesturing to where Nick knelt by Sean’s side.

 

Sean tilted his head to the side, as though in confusion. “I’m afraid you’ll need to clarify that statement,” he replied.

 

Viktor spluttered for a moment. “This,” he said, gesturing once more. “Who have you found willing to pretend to...” his voice trailed off as he took another look at the man kneeling at his bastard cousin’s side. “Is that the _Grimm?_ ” His voice cracked on the last word.

 

Sean glanced down at Nick, fingers cradling his skull. “How observant of you, Viktor,” he said. Looking back up, he fixed Viktor with a stern gaze. “Didn’t you have something you wanted to tell me?”

 

“How….” shaking his head, Viktor struggled to meet Sean’s eyes. “You know what will happen if you do not comply,” he said. 

 

“You don’t sound so sure any more,” Sean mused, though he refused to let his smile show on his face.

 

Viktor straightened. “Regardless of  _how_ you have managed to make the Grimm kneel for you,” he said, disbelief still tingeing his words, “that doesn’t change matters. You will comply – or the consequences -”

 

“I do believe you may want to check in with some of your people,” Sean cut in mildly, even as his fingers rubbed against Nick’s scalp, massaging it. Nick hummed softly in pleasure. 

 

Viktor stared at him for a moment, before cursing, spinning on his heel, and leaving the room.

 

Leaning back in his chair, Sean let his smile cross his face.

 

His fingers tightened in Nick’s hair, giving a tug, pulling him upwards.

 

Following the tug of those fingers, Nick allowed himself to be guided up, until he was straddling the Captain’s lap. 

 

“You were brilliant,” Sean told him, leaning down to kiss his grimm on the lips.

 

Nick hummed into the kiss. He was still drifting, still lax and willing to follow whatever lead Sean gave him. 

 

“Thank you,” Sean added, resting his forehead against Nick’s.

 

Nick smiled. “I enjoyed it,” he said. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss against Sean’s cheek. “I always enjoy it,” he admitted. “Besides,” he added, his own smirk bleeding into his voice, “putting one over on Viktor is always enjoyable.”

 

Sean chuckled. “Yes,” he agreed. “It is. Still, thank you. You didn’t have to do that. To stay here when -”

 

“Yes, I did,” Nick cut in. Reaching up, he placed his hands on Sean’s shoulders, pushing himself back just enough to smile into his lover’s face. “This relationship,” he said, “it’s not just about you looking after me – though you do it so well. It’s also about me looking after you. I want to look after you. To give you what you need. And what you want.

 

“Today – that meant submitting for you where your people could see it. Where the royals could see it. Giving you what they were trying to take away.

 

“So yes, I did have to do it – because I love you, and I’d do anything for you.”

 

Letting out a soft moan, Sean pressed his face against Nick’s neck. “When we get home,” he said, voice rough, “I’m going to tie you up and fill you up and make you beg.”

 

Nick gasped, pleasure and anticipation rushing through him.

 

“Then I’m going to make you feel _so_ good,” Sean continued. “When I finish, you won’t know anything but pleasure.”

 

“And your name,” Nick added.

 

“My name?”

 

“Gotta make sure I’m begging the right person,” Nick teased.

 

Chuckling a t his impudent sub, Sean pressed a kiss against Nick’s neck. “Very well,” he agreed, “and my name. I’m going to reward you, for everything you’ve done for me today.”

 

“As wonderful as that sounds – and it really, really does,” Nick assured him, leaning back slightly to look into his Sir’s eyes. “I didn’t do it for a reward.”

 

“I know,” Sean said. Reaching up, he brushed his hand against Nick’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

Nick smiled back at him.

 

“Yes, Sir,” he agreed. 


End file.
